Make Me Make That Sound
by cuddlebugX31
Summary: One-shot, smut. I was inspired by Melleefresh vs Deadmau5 - Sex Slave  Make Me Make That Sound Mix , so i would suggest giving it a listen before, during or after if ya want. Enjoy the awesomeness that is Spashley ;-


_Make me, make me make that sound…_

Abandoned warehouse, windows blacked out, and doors sealed tight. The closer you get, the more you feel a slight ripple of energy in the air; I live for that energy. Inside it's a blur; glow sticks and strobe lights pierce the darkness, giving you flashes of bodies pressed tightly together. Typical crowd of teens with mohawks of every color, piercings, tats, shredded clothes; all strung out and absorbed in the music blaring from the speakers placed strategically though out the space. Dubstep. I let the music was over me, envelope me till I feel it in every pore; schizophrenic beats and bass drops so low, they shake your very soul. Wandering through the crowd, I make my way to the back stairs and head up to the second floor. This is my playground; I peer over the railing at the undulating mass and smile. I made this, though hard work and a dream, I made this.

_Make me, make me make that sound…_

I close the door and lock it, turning to the sultry blonde standing less than a foot away from me. We collide in a fiery fit of passion; hands groping every inch of each other, mouths fused, and tongues tangling. Fingers work through my hair, nails drag along my scalp, and I moan against her lips. We slam into the wall and I hoist her up so her legs can wrap around my waist. She whimpers and releases other plaintive noises as I nip her pulse point and grind my hips into hers. I move my left hand up and under the flimsy material of her shirt, gently sliding my thumb repeatedly over her nipple, before pinching it softly, eliciting a soft squeak. Her head falls forward and she buries her face in the crook of my neck, moaning as I press the base of my palm of my free hand firmly to her clit through her jeans. With skilled fingers, I undo the button and fly, then slip my hand down her panties to caress her swollen folds. My fingers slip into the heat, exploring and gathering moisture as I work from her center forward to rub her clit. She bucks her hips, as I slowly massage the nub, working her into a frenzy only to back off as she nears release. Her sounds grow in desperation each time, fueling my own desire and increasing the pool of wetness between my legs. I flick my thumb over her clit one more time and she screams; her body convulses in my arms, nails digging into my shoulders as her orgasm rips through her. Our lips meet again, as we stumble to the bedroom.

_Make me, make me make that sound…_

Clothes litter the floor; our bodies joined together in a passionate embrace, a chorus of moans and groans escaping as we tease, bite, lick, and kiss. The bed vibrates under us, intensifying the sensations; sweat coats our skin in a fine sheen, doubling the eroticism of her erect nipples brushing against my body as she slides down to position her face between my thighs. I throw my head back and gasp as her tongue swirls over my clit, my hands slide over my stomach, up to my breasts and I cup them, tweaking my nipples between my thumb and index finger. Her strokes grow firmer as my moans grow louder; that devilish mouth working me into a lustful frenzy. All my attempts to speed her up are thwarted and punished with slower movements, leaving me with no choice but to writhe beneath her and enjoy the glorious torture. A haze encompasses my brain as her fingers join in the action; delving in and out in a deep steady rhythm. She continues her administrations, till my pleasure peaks and I cry out. Each contraction of my muscles sends more pleasure through me, the bass matching the pounding of my heart, and my breath comes in shallow gasps. She moves her way back up, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before curling up by my side and smiling. I smile back, placing an arm around as we slowly drift offinto a content sleep as the last of the music fades into oblivion.


End file.
